Teasing Malfoy everyday
by Zolar-St0rm
Summary: Charlotte Jones from the first day of Hogwarts she's been tease and insulted by Draco Malfoy, her 7th year now and with Hermione's help, she plans to seduce Malfoy and then crush him but what happens when she falls in love. smut
1. Malfag in the Change Rooms

**FLASHBACK**

"_JONES, Charlotte" Miss McGonagall voice echoed._

_I walked up a bit timid and sat on the bench when the sorting hat was placed on my head._

'_Hm very interesting miss Jones, straight away I recognise the unique attributes, ha I'm not saying your weird, I said unique, very intelligent maybe Ravenclaw, loyal and brave maybe Gryffindor but I thinking Slytherin because so sly and with pure blood Hogwarts ancestry too, you defiantly wouldn't belong in Hufflepuff so...'_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_I sigh as I walk to Slytherin, most of them were lounging but at least they cheered for me. I sat next platinum blond haired boy with pale skin and grey stormy eyes._

"_What's your name" I ask timidly._

"_What's it to you" he sneers._

"_You don't have to be so rude" I scowl._

"_You don't have to be so rude, maybe you should be Hufflepuff if you want people to be nice" he mimicked._

"_Shut up you arrogant git" I smirk._

_He looked at me coldly. "Do you know who I am?" _

"_No I wouldn't care" I replied smugly._

"_Draco Malfoy, bet my blood more pure than yours" he smirks_

"_Oh, is your father really an ex-death eater than?" I smirked at his infuriated look._

"_Don't talk about my family like that; I can't believe they let a mudblood into Slytherin."_

"_I'm not a mudblood" I said coldly._

"_I don't believe you" he smirked_

"_My father is Richard Jones Minister of Magic, and my mother is Tara Jones nee Suffolk who was the witch that created the spell 'Protego' and she was related to Slytherin himself ask your father he would know" I hiss._

_He just stared at me then said "You're related to Slytherin wow that's um... cool, sorry for calling you a mudblood then I guess you really belong to this house" he smiled._

"_Err thanks Malfoy" I blushed._

_**

* * *

3 months later**_

_I walked down to the Great Hall to see my three best friends, one reading a book while drinking a glass of pumpkin juice, a red head playing wizard chess with a boy with a lightning scar on his head while shoving toast down his throat. I sat down next to them._

"_Hey guys" I smiled._

"_Hey Charlotte, shouldn't you be at the sly Slytherin table?" Hermione smirked._

"_Granger you know I never follow the rules" we both giggled._

"_So Weasley, Potter, who's winning the match?" _

"_Him obvious" Harry scowls._

"_Potter I could give you some tips, you know why Weasley is always playing you and not me" I smirked._

"_Hey Jones, you know that chess game was a fluke" Ron said, swallowing his toast. I laughed._

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk, Jones still a house-changing bitch, your Slytherin and you're hanging out with these Gryffindorks" came from a familiar arrogant git's voice behind me._

"_Malfag, say that again and I'll ask my father to kick your fucking dad out of the ministry and you know I would dare."_

"_Go to hell you stupid bitch" said with his normal arrogant smirk._

_I taken enough from the stupid git, I kneeled him in his family jewels; he winced in pain on the ground clutching his crotch._

"_You'll pay for that you stupid whore" he shouted._

"_Go jump off a broom you pompous prat" I screamed running to the library tears rolling down my cheeks._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**7 Years Later**

"Charlotte your goings back to Hogwarts tomorrow for the final year, and remember not to fall off your broom while playing Quidditch, plus no hexing Mr Malfoy" My mother smirked.

I smiled "Mum I won't do anything dangerous on my broom, and for Malfoy I promise I won't hex him, but does that mean I can muggle fight him?" I ask innocently.

"Charlotte, if he hexes you, I give you permission to hex him back, if he insults you, I give you permission to insult him back if he hits you I highly doubt though, I give you permission to use self defence" she smiles.

"You know me too well mother" I smirked.

"Thanks honey now go pack" she smiles.

I run up stairs to pack my stuff when I heard a scream downstairs, I dashed down.

"Charlotte read this" my mother handing me a letter.

_Dear Miss Jones_

_I want to congratulate you on the bravery you shown last year in the Battle of Hogwarts and you managed to send a few Death Eaters to Azkaban, and inform you this letter weren't only to say thank you for the saving Hogwarts. This year I have made the decision with the help of Professor Dumbledore that you will be the Head Girl of Hogwarts Miss Jones._

_Sincerely Head Mistress __McGonagall_

"Oh my god, head girl, mum where's the badge?" I screamed.

"Here honey" smiling as she handed me, my head girl badge. I put it on and beamed proudly.

"I need to tell your father, he will be so proud of you."

"Thanks mum" I smiled smugly.

"Now go pack then bed miss Head girl, Hogwarts tomorrow remember" she smirked.

"Ok" as rushed upstairs. I packed as quickly as I could, shrinking my books and clothes and broom so my trunks would be lighter, I went to brush my teeth then said good night to Shadow my midnight black owl.

My mother was saying good bye to me as I step aboard the Hogwarts express, trying to find my friend's compartment. I bumped into a blond boy.

"Watch it Jones" the boy hisses.

"Why don't you go jump off a broom Malfag" I smirked.

"Whore, you'll play for saying that" he whispered huskily against my ear making me shiver.

"Ha, you're calling me a whore Malfoy, funny."

"Shut it ugly bitch" with that he walked away.

I signed as finally found my friends and lounged on the seat.

"What's wrong Charlotte" Hermione said while cuddling next to Ron.

"Malfoy" I mutter.

"What did he say Charlotte?"

"Don't worry Mione I can take care of him" I smiled sadly.

"You're not fine Charlotte, that spark of laughter and joy is gone in your eyes it's been gone since Malfoy made you cry 7 years ago" she scowls.

"Fine, if you want to know, I walked into him in the corridors and he said watch it Jones, I told him to go jump off a broom Malfag, and he told me, Whore, you'll play for saying that, said it was funny him calling me a whore when his the man-whore of the school and he called me an ugly bitch" I sighed.

"Don't listen to him Charlotte, your beautiful, if Ginny wasn't in my lifetime then I would defiantly be dating you Charlotte" Harry smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Harry but when we were in the 6th year, his silly insults actually started getting to me" I scowl.

"Charlotte, you have amazing Hazel brown eyes, long straight jet black hair with streaks of raven blue, and an intimidating look because of that fringe cover part of your left eye, perfect light tan, your taller than me, you have a hour glass figure with a good size of cleavage and you have mile long legs, you play Quidditch and boys stare at you and worship you plus your half Veela so you never need makeup so stop being sad you just to start dating again instead of crying in the library after you have a fight with Malfoy" Hermione said.

I just looked at her for a moment. "Really you think that Granger?" I said with a smile.

"Yes Charlotte, remember when you were dating Zabini even though I wouldn't know what you saw in him-."

"He was hot Granger, so I just seduced him, for some reason he thought a one night stand was my weird way of saying I want to date him" I smirked.

"Ok, anyway you were kind of happy when you were dating him-."

"Cause of the mind blowing sex we had" I laugh.

"God Charlotte let me talk" she smirked. "fine I'll shut up' I pouted.

She laughed "Anyway I saw your eyes relight with laughter and joy for a while until-."

"Until he cheated on me yeah I know I guess your right Mione I might start dating again, anyway on a better note, I'm Head Girl" I smiled.

"Congrats" coming from all three in unison.

"Mione I'm really sorry, I thought you would be Head Girl, I hope you're not mad I stole your position" I frowned.

"No Charlotte of course not, I'm happy for you but I do feel sorry for you too, because Malfoy is the Head Boy so you have to share a common room with him" Hermione frowns.

"NO! You promise you're not lying Granger?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry but Malfoy's Head Boy" Ron finally starting to talk.

"Fuck, a whole year living with Malfoy just bloody great" I mutter sarcastically.

"No it could be good Charlotte, I mean you want revenge on Malfoy right?"

"Yeah Mione of course why, what are you planning?"

"Why don't you seduce him, sexual tease him, then leave him sexual frustrated every single day, I mean you heard all the sluts talking, he's known as the 'Slytherin Sex God' so tease him every day until his frustrated and wants you, then crush him reject him completely."

"Mione I never knew you could think like a kinky minx" I smirk at her blush.

"Just give it a try Charlotte might work."

"Yeah couldn't hurt trying anyway I got to get changed Mione we have a prefect meeting, sorry Harry to leave you alone"

"Nah it's alright I'll join Ginny."

I walked down the corridor with Hermione to get changed. I saw the closet room to me that was vacant making Hermione groan with frustration I smirked and open the door, locking it and turning on the lights. When I turned I saw a shirtless Malfoy.

"Wow" I muttered.

"Like what you see Jones" he smirked.

I thought about Hermione's plan and decided to give it a try,I walked up to Malfoy and wrapped my legs around his waist throwing my clothes down behind him and started to grind against him.

"I do but if those pants and boxers fell off I would love what I saw" I whispered huskily against his ear. He started to kiss and nibble down my neck making me grind faster, I moaned as I felt his hard on.

"Fuck..." he groaned. I stopped and removed myself from his grip.

"That was nice but sorry Malfoy but I need to change, your happy to stay if you want" I flashed a sexy smirk at him. Out of the corner of my eye I say his mouth drop as I took of my shirt, muttering wow.

"Malfoy what are you doing shirtless in here anyway?"

"I was trying change into my school robes obviously, until you came in."

"Well I hear your Head Boy right?"

"Yeah" he said smugly.

"Well you're going to enjoy more than a sexy grinding session when we have to live together" I flash him a grin.

"Head Girl I presume, rather have you than Granger, she would nag me to death, while you would just be the sexy death of me" putting on his school shirt, I couldn't help but smile to his comment.

I blushed as he took his pants off. I could see a bulge in his boxer as I slide down my panties and was standing in front of Malfoy naked.

"Malfoy can you pass me bra and panties behind you?"

"Maybe but Jones I like seeing you naked."

"I know, you have a hard on smartass."

"Yeah and your causing it" he smirked.

"Malfoy I don't have time for your childish game just pass me my bra and panties" I sigh in frustration.

"Why do you need to wear new underwear? And why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because I slept in these panties and bra last night and you're blocking my way and anyway if I bent down to get them you would smack my ass."

"You know me too well Jones, so his my proposition for you, let me check how wet you are by just looking at me and I'll pick up your precious underwear and hand it to you" he smirked.

The arrogant git wanted to touch me, bloody hell I was so going to get my revenge.

"Ok you arrogant git but-." I moaned as he stepped closer to me and lifting my left thigh up and stroking me.

"Fuck Malfoy..." I whimpered.

"Like that don't you, I knew you were wet for me" he smirked against my ear.

"There you know I'm wet that was our agreement now pick up my under... ah Malfoy" I moaned as his slide his finger in and out of me at a quick pace, I clawed at his shoulder.

"Faster... Harder please... gods don't... stop" he obliged to my every commands. He kissed me deeply his tongue exploring every spot of my mouth, he tasted like chocolate and caramel, he was like a drug, forbidden but you couldn't get enough of it. His thumb started to roughly run over my clit; he backed off kissing me to hear my cries of ecstasy.

He stopped and I protested until I felt him sucking on my clit and continuing to pump me furiously. I ran my hands through his platinum hair.

"Malfoy...you need to remind me... to repay you for... doing this" I moaned out, earning a grunt from him. I tensed up and I felt my most violent climax wash over me as I screamed "Draco!" in pure pleasure. He stood up after licking my juices off his finger.

"I like how you scream my name Jones, but did you enjoy that Jones?" he smirked.

"Malfoy are you just asking because you need an ego booster?"

"Yeah guess so" he grinned.

"Ok, the truth, it was better than Zabini's one night stand" I blushed.

He actually bowed, the arrogant jerk.

"Now can you get my underwear before we're late for the prefect meeting?"

"Ok" turning and picking up my bra and panties.

"You have sexy underwear Jones I have to admit."

"Shut up Malfoy and hand them to me please." To my surprise he handed them to me. We both finally got changed and rushed to the prefect compartment.

We barged in as Granger and Zabini were standing about to give the Head Boy and Girl speech. I and Malfoy caught our breath for a bit.

"Sorry I'm late just had to go into change room with Malfoy and there was a fight" I manage to pant out.

"Yeah, anyway I'm the Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl is Jones-."

I and Hermione cough. He gave Mione a cold stare.

"Fine" he sighed. "This is Head Girl Charlotte Jones blah blah blah you all know your prefect privileges -."

I elbow Malfoy in the stomach making him wince in pain and interrupted him. "The new prefects have the rights to deduce points, report the offences to teachers so they can give the students detentions and I and Malfoy will be pairing you guys up for the prefect duties and have a good day returning to Hogwarts" I smiled.

We all walked back to our compartment to get our stuff as we arrived at Hogsmeade station.


	2. Arguments about Families

All in Charlotte POV

After the great feast and sorting, Head mistress McGonagall led me and Malfoy to the sixth floor with a painting of a knight with his stallion.

"Good evening Head Mistress, I presume this fair maiden and young lad are the Heads?" the portrait asked.

"Yes" McGonagall scowled. "Miss Jones and Mister Malfoy the pass word is _Sly _now I must leave you alone while I go deal with the new Gryffindors." She said turning to us.

We both nod, Malfoy muttered Sly once she was gone. We both walked in.

"Wow" I muttered staring around at the magnificent room covered with green and silver.

"Hope you're talking about me and not the room Jones" Malfoy smirked.

"Draco I was wondering-."

"Did you just call me Draco?" he said dumbfounded.

"Yes, Draco I was hoping this year because we're both the Heads, could we act civil to each other for once?" I sighed, dropping myself on the couch.

"Well Jones if we act civil to each other, I can't make any comments about you so it wouldn't be fun" he grinned.

"Fine you pompous prick" I scowled.

"I don't remember you saying that when we were in the change rooms, what I recall you were saying... no correction moaning out... ah Malfoy... faster... harder please... gods don't... stop" micking me.

"Malfoy just shut up, you'll mocked me, insulted me, hexed me, pranked me, I had enough and now I have to live with you gods I feel sorry for your parents."

He looked at me coldly. "Don't, you dare say that about my family"

"Oh yeah your precious family, your mothers a wreck and your dad is in Azkaban, no wonder he agreed to go back to Azkaban, he wanted to get away from you and your slut of a mother" I screamed.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch" he roared.

"Why don't you Malfag?"I replied smugly.

"_Sectumsempra _you dam bitch" he roared with his wand pointed at me.

"_Protego _got to do better than that Malfag" I spat defecting his curse.

"I swear as we live together you will live through hell for saying that about my family" he sneered.

I laughed. "Malfag haven't you learnt your lesson since 5th year, I'm the best duellist in this school remember when I made you turn into a gir-"

"Shut up" he shouted, full with rage.

"Why don't you, I tell you hundreds of times to shut up why can't you!"

"You will regret the day that you became Head Girl Jones" he remarked coldly.

"You will regret the day messing with the great times 60 granddaughter of Slytherin, Malfoy" I sneered.

"Fuck you I'm going to bed."

"That's what all the Malfoys do they run, they're big, giant cowards" spinning around cackling it out like Bellatrix as he was halfway up the stairs. He stopped and came back down, meeting me nose to nose.

"You will die someday Jones, and when you do, I will cry out of happiness and joy that I know your rotted corpse will burn in hell" his voice was cold as ice.

I shivered.

"Scared are we Jones" he sneered.

"Yeah, of your ugly face" I smirked.

I fell to the floor, I clutched my left cheek as a tear rolled down, feeling a stinging sensation, I gasped when I realised he slapped me. He looked down upon me, slowly kneeling down caressing my left hand.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte, I didn't mean to slap you, I dislike you but I would never dream of hitting a woman" he frowned.

"You hit me" I muttered.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte; I told you already I didn't mean to hit you."

I looked at him; he actually had remorse in his eyes.

"You called me Charlotte" I muttered.

"You called me Draco first" he smiled.

He slowly leaned in, our lips touched; I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, I moaned as he gently sucked on my tongue. Suddenly reality hit me, I was kissing Draco Malfoy and I liked it, I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Malfoy I can't do this" leaving him frowning as I ran up to my dorm.

I patronused Hermione to arrange a girl talk session.


End file.
